Elementary
_Banner.png |name = |start = January 29, 2014 at 12:00 AM (PST) |end = February 5, 2014 at 7:59 PM (PST) |preceded by = Battle Royale XIX |followed by = Heroes Colosseo VIII }} is a Raid Event scheduled to start on January 29, 2014 at 12:00 AM (PST) and end on February 5, 2014 at 7:59 PM (PST). Half-Time calculation maintenance was scheduled on February 1, 2014 7:00 PM (PST) until 7:59 PM (PST). This raid event introduces a new Combo Bonus, whereby attacking a Raid Boss repeatedly, the player will be granted a damage bonus. The higher the Combo count, the greater the damage bonus. The damage bonus will increase even more if you work with other players to attack a Raid boss. If a Raid boss is not attacked for 10 minutes, the Combo count and damage bonus will reset. __TOC__ Story While on their travels, the Heroes's progress was hindered by a dense fog. The Heroes determined that it would take some time for the fog to clear. They proceeded toward a faint light in the midst ahead. Soon they arrived at a beautiful city with a splendid tower. Every inch of the streets was well maintained, and each building was refined. Yvette found some colorfully decorated shops and let out a squeal as she walked among them. The Heroes noticed one shop in particular. It was clearly different from the others around it. It was dark and had no products on display. The walls and fixtures were broken. It looked terrible. Looking at the sign, they gathered that it had been a jewelry shop. "What is this?" asked Yvette. "It looks pretty thrashed..." As they peered into the depths of the shop, they heard what they thought was someone groaning. The Heroes hurried toward the back of the shop toward the voice. After searching the place for some time, they discovered a woman with her hands bound. She was inside a closet in the back of the shop. She was in a weakened state. They unbound her hands and mouth. She trembled slightly as she thanked the Heroes. "Thank you. May I ask your names?" The Heroes gave their names and briefly described their quest. Upon hearing this, the woman began crying and pleading for their help. "The family jewels of this house have been stolen. The soldiers of this city cannot be relied upon. If you have the strength to endure such a difficult journey and defeat evil, then I must ask you to help me. Will you Heroes use your strength to reclaim my family jewels?" The Heroes sympathized with her plight. "That's so sad. Let's help her, Heroes," said Yvette in a kind voice from her position beside them. The Heroes cast a timid glance at the fairy's face. "And as a reward... Can we keep a few of the jewels?" Just as the Heroes had predicted, a glimmer of greed glinted in Yvette's eyes even as she continued smiling kindly. Epilogue Chapters/Quests Raid bosses iOS individual rewards Half-Time Rankings Final Rankings Lucky Ranking Mega lucky ranking Daily Ranking Common repel rewards Common Repel Reward Cards Skilled Common Repel Reward Cards Android Individual Rewards iOS Guild Rewards Final rankings Repel rewards Android guild rewards ? Category:Events Category:Raid Events